Story: Diplomatic Fight
This story takes place in 4.000.045 -- AM, the Andavron and the Thregdh are allied and the civil war has long passed, however, tension between the Andavron and the Thregdh is still heavy and can lead to conflicts.. The Diplomatic Immunity Is A Lie Ambassador Hyaargh of the Andavron and Ambassador Luxya of the Thregdh were in the same room in the skyscraper, they were waiting for their leaders to arrive to talk about improvements in their coexistance. But the Andavron, feeling cocky after it was a proven fact they would win the war, looked down upon the Thregdh. "I hope for once your species allows us to improve something as well, the way I see it you only want to improve yourselves and invade our culture." Luxya said. Hyaargh growled at this, he was an old, impatient Andavron and did not tolerate critique and resistance. "Improve your species? I recall you called your kin the pinnacle of perfection some months ago. But yet we were able to win the war." Hyaargh said. Luxya was not pleased by this reply and stated: "The war was never won, it ended! If we would've been given more time we would have won!". Hyaargh laughed at her attempts to create in imaginary outcome and pushed her. "Stupid reptile!" She yelled at him. Hyaargh laughter stopped and he looked angrily at her. "Excuse me?" He said. "You heard me you stupid dinosaur, didn't you need to die during your ecological collapse?" Luxya said to anger Hyaargh. He howled at her with such tremendous force the table behind her flew away through a window. "Did I touch a soft spot?" She asked. "You don't know anything about us mammal..." Hyaargh said as he turned himself around swearing in his own language. "But I do, you see, on our worlds there are dinosaurs and reptiles too. One by one they get eaten when they're still small and fresh. Do you now know why the troops killed your young during the war?" She said with a cold voice. Hyaargh heard enough and was enraged beyond reality, he swung his spiked tail at her which she evaded gracefully. The lift opened and 4 Thregdh and 3 Andavrons came out. "What is the meaning of this fighting?" They asked. "Well, as you can all see the Andavron ambassador has some anger issues an-" Luxya tried to say before Hyaargh interrupted her. "Lextharan! I demand a Lextharan! She has not only insulted me but also the entire Andavron race!" He yelled. The Andavron leaders looked angrily at her and the Thregdh leaders did so as well as they did not want to wage another war. A Fight To The Death The colloseum of Andavronia, a giant arena where the blood of billions of poor souls have fertilised the soil, yet it remains sand. Several thousands of Thregdh and Andavrons had arrived to see the show, the Thregdh hoping that the Andavron would lose and know their place and the Andavron hoping the contrary so the Thregdh would also know their place. When the signal was given Hyaargh stormed at Luxya who did not move, he swung his tail from high hoping he could crush her. When he hit the ground he whipped a giant cloud of sand blurring his vision completaly. When the sand was gone he looked around but could not see her anymore, he heard the Thregdh laughing with him and looked beneath him, Luxya was stooping where he expected her the least. He kicked her causing her to fly against a wall which broke a bit of the force. Sand whipped up again and Hyaargh was certain of his victory, the Andavron attendees became mad of joy and began throwing junk at the Thregdh. Hyaargh was ready to receive the compliments when a rock was thrown at his head, he turned around to see Luxya had survived the kick and landing and was still ready to fight. He taunted her so she would attack this time, she ran at him with her fists balded. Hyaargh wanted to kick her away again by turning around and swinging his tail at her but she evaded this and ounched him in the face causing him to lose a tooth. "My lucky tooth, you Potro!" Hyaargh yelled as he pulled Luxya from the ground and threw her in the air. When he looked up again he ws blinded by the sun and Luxya was able to kick him in the face again. However, her luck ran out as Hyaargh flailed his arms around kicking her away again. When both had recovered from the injuries they sustained they ran at each other and tested each others strength by pushing each other. Luxya knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up and used Hyaargh's weight against him by stooping and throwing him away. He fell on his back and the spikes of his tail punctured his skin causing blood to seep out. "I'm growing tired of this already!" Hyaargh ran at Luxya and faked an attack, she jumped and realised she fell for the fake attack. Hyaargh picked her out of the air and took her in his hands. He took her legs and chest and began pulling as hard as he could. "I am stronger!" He said as he heard Luxya's muscles slowly rupture. She screamed as she felt every muscle in her chest rip apart but as a wonder she gathered the needed strength to break free by breaking Hyaargh's wrist. He howled as he felt the pain in his right wrist, Luxya kicked against it and caused a piece of bone to stick out of his skin. Knowing that Hyaargh was right handed she knew the worst part was over now. She grabbed a rock and ran, or at least tried as she was suffering from the muscle ruptures, towards Hyaargh's back who was still screaming of the pain. She climbed his back by using his plates and crawled onto his neck punching his face with the rock. His jaw broke, more teeth fell out and his eye case was fractured before Hyaargh finally managed to grab Luxya and throw her away. She made a soft landing but still collapsed due to the pain of her muscles. "Ooh ladies and gentleman and Thregdh," some Thregdh yelled at the judge for calling their name apart, "It seems like both parties are having a hard time to keep standing! Who will win this fight to the death!?" The judge yelled through his microphone. Each party yelled for their representative but all they could think of was to finish this soon as they were both bleeding. Luxya thoguth about what would happen when she lost this fight, not only would she be dead but it would also be a huge decrease of morale for her kin. She couldn't lose... She neglected the pain and ran towards Hyaargh who prepared himself to kick her, she evaded his kick and jumped onto his left arm. Now he can't use his right arm she was practicly safe, she put her arms around his upper arm and began pulling as hard as she could. All of the Andavrons in the arena were amased by the fact she could still fight and was trying to pull his arm off. Hyaargh did not want to show it but was suffering terribly as he felt his muscle rip apart piece by piece. He ran towards a wall to crush Luxya against it but was too late, in a last effort she seperated his arm from his body and fell on the ground carrying he trophy in her arms. The Thregdh were jumping up and down in joy and some of the Andavron did as well, they began to like Luxya's fighting style. Luxya took Hyaargh's arm and slapped him with it yelling: "Why do you kick yourself!?" in the proces. Hyaargh became enraged, he began smiling and sniffed the air. "Foolish idiot, now you will be the one suffering...Andavron Bloodlust..." He said as he laughed fanaticly. The pupils in his eyes widened and his movement speed had doubled, he quickly grabbed his arm and kicked Luxya with it. "Impossible, he shouldn't be able to use his hands of the pain." Luxya thought, but it was true, he was able to use his hands despite this was not possible anymore. Hyaargh let out some bestiary roars which silenced the entire arena. "My god, he has Irdikhi-Oszhat!" An Andavron yelled. Luxya understood what was going on, Irdikhi-Oszhiat is a genetical dissorder that maddens the individual after he has been exposed to the scent of blood for a long period. And this is what she made happen. Hyaargh ran at her with a unexpected speed and slashed several times with his claws and ended his attack with a swing of his tail. Luxya had evaded his claws but was hit by the tail and her leg was pierced and began to bleed heavily. She ran to him again and began to battle him with strength just as he did. He roared several times and tried to crush me under his weight. I have no idea where I got it from but in my last attempt to win I lifted him in the air and threw him against a wall. I ran up to him while he was trying to stand up again, pulled off one of his back plates and began stabbing the opened spot with it. Hyaargh began to roar out of pain and kicked her with his tail causing her to fly against a wall. "I! AM! STRONGER!" Hyaargh yelled as he ran at her with his claws packed together as a small dagger. He attacked but Luxya was able to evade the blow that would've cost her her life. Hyaargh was stuck in the ground and Luxya used this to her advantage, she ran to the severad arm and pulled off one of the claws and used it as a dagger to stab in his back. After several stabs she had hit his spine causing him to collapse, she had paralysed him and could easily kill him now. She looked him in the eyes and saw his pupils began to narrow again. "Do it, kill this wounded animal... You'd only be doing me a favour..." Hyaargh said. Luxya smiled and said: "You fought well, if there were more of you we would indded have lost the war." before planting the claw in his neck causing him to choke to death. Blood gushed from the wounds of his body and the last convulsion was quickly made before he was truly dead. The crowd was cheering, the Andavrons amazed by the determination of Luxya who wanted to make a point. A new Andavron ambassador was elected and apologies were given to the Thregdh people who received more appreciation from the Andavrons. Both parties became equals from this day on. They all lived hapilly ever after, aside from the dead Hyaargh and Luxya who had to stay in the hospital for the rest of her life due to all her injuries... Category:Fiction Category:Andavron Category:Thregdh